


The Tale of Kris

by TheDoctorIsDying



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsDying/pseuds/TheDoctorIsDying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris' life got turned around when she was sucked into the Foot because of her brother, how she managed to escape. All while being followed by said group to get back in. What will become of her. Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how people like this, I'll continue posting, since I haven't had much response of ff.net. Other than than, I hope you like it.

It was a normal day, well as normal as a day could get since I lived In New York City. I don't know about the rest of America, but here, crime has been steadily going up for the past year or so. Personally, I know the reason why crime has been going up and its because of a clan that call themselves the Foot, lead by a person known as The Shredder. And the only reason I know that is because I'm part of the Foot Clan, well sort of. Long story short, my brother, Tony, was part of the Foot Clan (and still is to this day) and it is a custom to have siblings follow you into this Clan. As the years went on, I started realizing that I was not meant to be following The Shredder. Knowing that no one in the Clan wanted or was willing to help me, I took matters into my own hands. By what had seemed like fate, The Shredder gave me a mission, about a year ago, to kill someone called Splinter. Just as I was about to kill him, Splinter took me aside and started to talk to me. Now let me tell ya, I did not expect that to happen since he was an over grown rat that could talk. At least that's what it looked like at the time anyway.  
Currently, I was running around Casey's apartment, trying to get ready for school. I've been trying to go to school lately since Casey has been on my ass to go, say things like 'its good for you', 'it will make you smarter', and lets not forget my favorite, 'you have less of a chance of ending up like me.' Not that I listen to him much anyway, since he's more like an older brother to me than my own.  
Anyway, I ended up running out the door 20 minutes after I was supposed to and if I didn't hurry, I would be late for my bus and if that happened, I'd be late to school waiting for the next one to come. Luckily for me, I had gotten to the bus stop with five minutes to spare. What was unlucky for me was that something had caught the corner of my eye as I came to a halt at the stop. Looking around, I noticed that the alley thats directly behind where I was standing had people in it. From the distance, it looked like they were about to rob some poor person of their stuff. Torn between doing the good thing and going to school, I ended up making the decision to do the good thing.  
Carefully making my way thru the alleyway, I made sure that I made as little of sound as I could. Good thing I had so much training in the art of Ninjutsu, other wise, I would have made so much sound by now. By the time I had gotten to where they were standing, I noticed that they were part of the Foot. I overheard one of them saying, “So were going thru with this, like really going thru with this?”  
“Of course,” said another, “Trust me, no one is home. I've been 'missing' for two years now and my sister had been 'missing' for a year, don't worry about it.”  
Trying to get a closer look, I ended up knocking one of the trashcans over, making a loud crash as it hit the pavement. Next thing I knew, the Foot members were surrounding me, making it so I couldn't run away, no matter how hard I may have tried. One of the guys behind me started laughing and said, “We don't want to hurt you, little girl. If you agree with us not to say a word of what you saw here, we'll let you live.”  
I went into my fighting stance and said, “Oh, of course I won't say anything. Instead, I'll just kick your ass into next century, which once you think about it, its only a couple years away.”  
“Aiming for a fight,” said another, “We have no problem fighting with you. I'll make sure the guys take it easy on you. Ya know, since you a girl.”  
Breathing, I had to mentally calm myself down before I could head into this fight. Once I was ready, the guy that had just spoken to me was coming at me with a punch. Catching the punch, I end up flipping him by using his body weight against him with him landing spread eagle on the ground beside me. Another guy came up behind me, so I went to kick him in the stomach. What caught me off guard was that he was able to catch my kick. A smile came across his face, as if he was daring me to do something before he flipped me around. Mimicking his smile, I spun around with my other foot and hit him square in the head, sending him to the ground and myself into a crouch.  
“You're a good fighter.”  
“Ya think?” I said, “Wanna give me a trying, little boy? See how badly I can kick your ass?”  
He came charging at me, using any combo of moves he knew. For the moment, I was just defending myself, trying to get used to the way he fought. Once I found his rhythm, I started to fight back, twice as hard as he was. In return, he was putting in harder punches and kicks. Neither one of us was letting up anytime soon, that's when I heard it. From above us, I head someone say 'cowabunga dude.' Making a huge mistake on my part, I looked up to see where it came from. Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head with something and fell to the ground.  
Before I was completely knocked out, I heard one of them saying, “That will teach her to get distracted while fighting a Foot member.”  
After that, I don't remember much, at all.

\---

“Well,” said Leonardo, “That was easy, a little too easy considering that these guys are part of the Foot Clan.”  
“That is a very good point,” said Donatello, “And it seems like this girl knows how to fight, and fight extremely well. I wonder where she learned it from?”  
“It seems to me that she had learned it from someplace in the city, considering she used a style of fighting that almost seems familiar.”  
“Was I the only who saw it? She kind of fights like the Foot themselves. But what gets me, is where the hell she learned the rest of the moves she pulled. I know for a fact that the Foot does not teach everything that she used.”  
“Point taken, Raphael,” said Leonardo, “We should go check this out with Master Splinter before we do anything irrational.”  
Just as they were about to leave, Michelangelo said, “We can't just leave her here, can we? What if the Foot come back and seek revenge? She might not even be awake when they decide to do that, she'll be helpless.”  
The turtles looked at each other before Raphael said, “I'll take her. Now let's get out of here and get to Master Splinter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Opening P.O.V.  
What in god's green Earth happened out there? One minute I was spying on the Foot Clan, then I was fighting them, and I was doing a damn well job of it too. Then out of no where, I heard someone say 'cowabunga dude' and I just had to look around to see where the hell it came from. Next thing I knew, something hit me in the back of my head. Man, now I'm going to have a headache like no tomorrow. Plus, I promised Casey that I would actually go to school today. Man, is he going to be pissed as all hell. He keeps telling me that I'm falling behind, which I already knew about considering that I'm 17 and still a Sophomore in high school. So sue me, I had to repeat a grade, its not like I'm still in the sixth grade or anything, I'm close to where I'm supposed to be, right?  
Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was in the sewer's of the city. If it was not for the fact that I've been down here about a thousand times, I would have said that these sewers stunk like nobody's business. Next thing I noticed was the there was four turtles, including the one that was carrying me. It was then that I noticed that each one of them was wearing some sort of masks around their eyes. What they were for, I have no idea, but the one that was carrying me had a red mask on. The other three either had a orange, a blue or a purple mask around their eyes. Maybe the masks were so that they could distinguish one from another, or so at least someone else could for that matter.  
Giving out a grunt, I said, “Where the hell am I? And who the heck are you guys?”  
The one in blue replied, “You are in the sewers, under the city and we will tell you who we are when we get to our destination. Is that alright?”  
“Sure, but do you mind if I walk, red mask?”  
Sure enough, I was able to walk, since the over grown, red mask wearing, turtle dropped me to the ground. Shooting daggers to the turtle while on the ground, I said, “Was is necessary for you to drop me onto the ground, where its wet?”  
He looked at me and said, “Sorry.”  
“Whatever,” I said while getting up, “Lets just get to where ever it was that you turtles are going.”  
The one in purple started walking while the one in blue said, “How is it you are so calm? Normally, people think we are some sort of creature that would hurt them.”  
“For one,” I said while following the purple clad turtle, “I'm used to this kind of crazy stuff from past experiences that I wish not to digress into. Secondly, if you guys would have wanted to hurt me, you would have already, if I'm not mistaken.”  
“You are not,” said the turtle in purple.  
I nodded my head. The rest of the journey was almost in complete silence, if it wasn't for the fact that we were walking in the water and not on the paths that ere located on the sides of the tunnel.  
“I'm Kris by the way,” I said out of no where.  
The red-clad turtle grunted and said, “And I care why?”  
“Oh, I don't know, maybe I thought I'd be nice and give you guys my name. Ya know, maybe start up a conversation of some sort.”  
“Whatever, we're home anyway.”  
Shaking my head, I went thru the doorway after the humanoid turtles, only to realize that I've been here before. Scanning the place, I found Splinter sitting in his chair, like normal. I gave him a small nod, hoping that none of the turtles saw the gesture. Going back to the place, I noticed that the couch and the TV were new, at least new to their home. Other than that, everything looked the same. The pay phone was still hooked up to the wall, the filling cabinet off in the corner and the make-shift chairs around the room. The only thing that looked a little out of place was the table at the far end of the room. It had seemed as if was only there because it had to be, not because anyone wanted it to be there.  
Sitting down on the couch, I looked and Splinter and said, “Who are you?” hoping that he would get the hint that I was pretending not to know who he was.  
Fortunately for me, he caught on real quick and said, “I am know as Splinter. And these four turtles are known as Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael, they are my sons.”  
“Okay, Splinter,” I said playing it off that I had no idea who any of them are, “So you're a rat and they're turtles, how are you their father?”  
“I will tell you the story in due time child, but I think there is a reason my sons brought you here to see me, is that right Donatello?”  
“You are correct,” Donatello replied, “When we were top-side, we came across Kris. She was surrounded by Foot members when a fight had broke out. While she was fighting, we noticed that she had a similar fighting style as the Foot, but not exactly the same. That's when I decided that we should come here to ask you about it. What are your thoughts about the subject, Master Splinter?”  
Splinter took a moment to think is over before he said, “I know why her style of fighting reminds you four of the Foot's style of fighting. It is because that is where she started learning the art of Ninjutsu.”  
“What?” Raphael said very loud, “So what your telling us Master Splinter, is that we took a Foot Member to where we live? Please tell us we can kick the shell out of her?”  
“Silence,” Master Splinter replied, “Now if you let me finish, I will explain to you all why Kris was in the Foot in the first place.”  
All four of the turtles, including myself, took a seat on the ground in front of Master Splinter. We ended up in a semi circle, all looking at Splinter so that he could give us the explanation that needed to be given.  
Once settled, Splinter continued saying, “Kris was forced into the Foot at a young age. The reason being is because of her older brother was in the Clan. Since her brother was in the Foot Clan, Kris was forced into it since it is custom for siblings to be in it also. But as she had gotten older, Kris here realized that she was different from the rest of the members, for she had different beliefs then them. For awhile, she was able to keep these beliefs locked away inside of herself. As she got older, though, it was much harder for her to keep them hidden. Then, one day, the Shredder had given her a mission, to find me. Ever since that day, I have been helping her when she asked for it.”  
“If you don't mind Splinter, I would like to add a few details.”  
“Go ahead my child.”  
“Well,” I said, “What your Master Splinter has said is all true, but what he failed to mention was that he was the one who helped me start following my own beliefs and not the one that the Shredder had. If it was not for him, I would still be only with the Foot, and your Master Splinter would not be alive today.”  
“So what you're saying,” Leonardo said, “Is that you were with the Foot, but now you're with us pretending to be with them?”  
“Ehhh, kind of,” I replied, “Its kind of up in the air with the Foot right now. For awhile, I was able to play double-agent with Master Splinter over here. But for the past couple of months, the Shredder has been thinking that there was something going on with me. So, I've been pretty much hiding from the Shredder and the rest of the Foot, hoping that they will never capture me.”  
“What happens if they capture you?” asked Michelangelo.  
“You don't want to know. And I understand if you four do not believe me, I realize this. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself.”  
There was a moment of silence before Raphael said, “I'll give you a chance, but know this. If you do anything suspicious, I will fight you, got that?”  
“Got it. Now that I have said what I needed, I need to head out. I had promised someone that I would be at school today.”  
“Go ahead my child,” Splinter said, “I know this promise means something to you.  
“Thank you. And I will see you later alligators.”  
“After while crocodile,” I heard one of them say, no doubt that it was Michelangelo who said it.


End file.
